


Untitled

by malikstone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikstone/pseuds/malikstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall can read minds and Harry’s the new kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr malikstone.tumblr.com

He’s sitting in class on a Wednesday, one row from the back, doodling in his notebook. He may also be ignoring everyone around him, because he was up pretty late last night on YouTube finding new people to listen to, and that takes a lot of effort thank you.

“Okay, class!” his teacher says cheerily, “we have a new student! This is Harry Styles!”

Niall looks up and his eyes are instantly drawn to the large pile of messy brown curls that look so fucking soft he just wants to  _touch_  them. He also notices the stunning green eyes that are a little wide with panic.

He listens for thoughts, coming up with nothing for a few seconds until  _‘oh god everyone’s looking at me’_ then  _‘what the fuck is that kid doing?’_

Niall looks around the room, his eyes settling on Louis two rows over shoving pens up his nose, seeing how long they stay there without him holding them. He giggles and turns back to see Harry walking down the aisle, sitting in the desk behind him, so he turns around with a wide smile. “Hi! I’m Niall!” he introduces himself.

_‘he has to be wearing contacts.’_

Niall smirks a little.

“I’m Harry,” he says, and wow his voice is  _a lot_  deeper than what his thoughts sound like.

“Well, Harry, welcome to town,” Niall says, groaning internally because ‘welcome to town?’ how fucking lame can he be?

_‘his accent’s adorable.’_

Niall smiles and blushes a little, and Harry smiles back and holy shit  _dimples_.

They talk for a while, discussing music and sports and what they like to do in their free time. Harry tells him funny stories about Nick, his best friend in his home town, and Niall tells him about Liam and how funny it is to purposefully embarrass him because he gets so flustered and pink.

“Shouldn’t we like, be doing something?” Harry asks.

“Dirty Harry! I just met you!” Niall says wiggling his eyebrows with a silly grin.

Harry laughs and blushes. “No, I meant like…we’re in class? Shouldn’t she be teaching or shouldn’t we be…you know…doing something?”

“Nah, Mrs.Kline does shit all on Wednesdays, and acts like she thinks we’re actually doing work.”

“Oh..well okay then, that’s a little..strange,” Harry says, chuckling.

“Yeah well she’s bat shit crazy, just so ya know. But lunch is in like 5 minutes anyway.”

Harry looks down at his watch and sees 11:55. “Oh, so it is.” 

 _‘but i wanna talk to him more’_  Harry whines inside his head.

“Have you already made a friend you wanna meet, or do you wanna sit with me and the lads?”

_‘fuck, yes, yes, yes, Harry, use your words just three letters, y-e-s.’_

Niall bites his lip hard to try to stop himself from laughing.

“Yeah, that’d be good,” Harry finally squeaks just before the bell goes.

Niall gets up from his seat, picking up his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. “Cool, do you have to go to your locker first?” 

“Nah I don’t have one yet..”

“Lazy assholes at this school I tell ya," Niall laughs. "I’ll go with you after lunch, Mrs.Harrison loves me,” Niall winks and Harry blushes.

_‘why are you blushing you idiot?’_

Niall laughs openly.

\- x -

Harry and Niall stop at Niall's locker on the way to the cafeteria, and Harry giggles when Niall opens it and he see’s shirtless pictures of Channing Tatum. 

_‘okay, definitely gay.’_

Niall just smiles at him before walking towards his usual table in the cafeteria. Liam's already sitting there reading and distractedly nibbling on his pasta. 

“Liam, you fucking dork!” Niall exclaims, laughing as he sits across from him. “This is Harry, he’s new and he’s going to replace you and be my new best friend.” 

Liam laughs and looks up from his book at Harry, who’s sat beside Niall. “Thank you, I’ve been trying too get rid of him for years.” 

“Oi! You fucking love me you dickwit,” Niall grumbles, grabbing a stick of celery, biting into it and making a face at the horrid taste.

“So much,” Liam says, smiling fondly at Niall. “Since this dumb ass isn’t going to introduce me, I’m Liam.” 

Before Harry can respond, Niall bursts out laughing. Harry and Liam follow Niall’s gaze and see a boy flailing around in the lunch line making silly faces. He starts blowing kisses which Niall pretends too catch and put in his pocket before blowing some back.

_‘great, he has a boyfriend, who is fucking gorgeous. awesome.’_

Niall turns too Harry with a wide smile, his cheeks a little pink from laughing so hard, and Harry thinks he just looks so fucking cute. 

“You know how I told you about my friend Louis, the one who was sticking pens up his nose?” Harry laughs a little and nods. “That’s his boyfriend, Zayn. They’re ridiculously cute, it makes me wanna puke," Niall explains.

“Oh! That’s cool, are they like..out?” Harry asks, genuinely interested.

“Yeah, uh, actually that’s why them and Li and I are all friends..” Niall says shifting uncomfortably.

“What do you mean?” Harry says with curiosity in his eyes.

“We’re the only guys in the school that are out. There’s definitely more, they’re just closeted. And it’s not like we get hated on, there’s  only a few people who make it obvious they don’t like us. But mostly we get along with everyone, we just all met through the schools guidance counselor, he just thought we’d like to have people too talk to you know? But we all got along really well and started hanging out, then finally after like three months of pining Louis asked Zayn out.” Niall explains with a shy smile.

“Wow! That’s so cool. At my old school, when Nick came out, everyone was such a wanker too him and he didn’t want to go to school anymore. If he went to a party, they’d tell him to leave and if he didn’t they’d literally pick him up and haul him out. That’s  the only reason i didn’t wanna move, I feel so bad for leaving him.” 

“So you’re like cool with being friends with 4 homosexuals?” Liam asks, he’s joking but there’s a hint of seriousness in his voice. “I mean you wouldn’t want us too fall in love with you or anything.” He continues, rolling his eyes.

 _‘i wouldn’t mind if one of you did.’_  Niall giggles, hoping Harry thinks he’s laughing at Liam.

“Of course not, that’d be a little hypocritical wouldn’t you think?”

“You’re gay too?” Liam asks, sounding a little shocked.

“Not gay, i don’t think. I don’t know. I like girls, but I’ve always been attracted to guys and I’ve had crushes on them too, I’ve just never like..had a relationship with one or anything. I guess I just like who I like.” 

“Wonderful!” Louis yells, smacking Liam on the back of the head and ducking away giggling when Liam tries to swat back at him. Zayn smiles adoringly at him while pulling a chair out too sit beside Liam and Louis sits on his lap.  ”Niallers finally picked a friend aside from us boys who have a brain!” 

“Hey!” Niall squawks, “My friends have had brains!” He defends, sounding like a four year old.

“No darling, they haven’t. Once Jason found out you were gay, he actually told everyone you were in love with him and that you tried giving him a blowjob in the boys bathroom.”

“Okay, he didn’t have a brain, but others did!”

“Damon lectured you on how wrong it was and gave you pamphlets for conversion camps! And -“

“Shut up.” Niall interrupted.

_‘he looks so cute when he pouts.’_

Niall visibly perks up, smiling widely at Harry.

They spend the rest of lunch laughing when Louis hits Liam and or makes Zayn blush, or throwing food at each other. 

Later they all agree Harry fits in pretty well.

\- x -

As time passes, Niall and Harry become close pretty fast. They hangout every day after school and text constantly, already they know everything there is too know about one another.

On Saturday Niall stays at Harry’s and finds out that his parents are pretty well off, and have allowed Harry to move to a completely different city on his own, paying for a small cozy house for him to live in, so he’s alone other than a small white and brownish-gray fluffy kitten no bigger than Nialls hand with big glittering blue eyes. ([x](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-hInTjgM5hMo/T-xbC3VJ8cI/AAAAAAAABEk/_xGr7rZcfig/s1600/Ragdoll222.jpeg))

Niall crouches down and pets the soft kitten nudging his shin with it’s head, purring loudly when he scratches behind it’s ear. “What’s your name cutie?” he coos.

“That’s Llama.” Harry says smiling down at his friend and kitten.

“You did not name your cat Llama! How could you do that? She’s gonna get bullied by all the other kittens at the playground now!”

Harry barks out one of his loud laughs that he quickly covers with his huge palm. “No, I’m kidding, her name is Bubbles!”

“I think that’s worse.”

“It’s cute!” Harry exclaims defensively. “It suits her because she’s so bubbly.”

 ”Aren’t you lonely?”

Harry flops down onto the soft white couch, sinking in with a grunt. “Nah,” He responds pausing to smile at Niall and his cat cuddling at the other end, Niall giggling while Bubbles licks his face affectionately  “I met someone across the street. I visit her a lot.”

Niall tries to ignore the slight sickness he feels at the possibility of Harry liking another girl - or boy - and fakes a smile in Harry’s direction. “Oh? Do you fancy her?” He tries to tease.

Harry huffs out a small laugh. “Nah, she’s 62 years old mate. The day I moved in she came over with a plate of cookies and welcomed me too the neighborhood, we talked for a bit and she was a really nice lady, had interesting stories. So I told her if she ever needed company or help with anything I’d be here, and, I don’t know, we just started visiting for tea and talking or just watching TV together. It sounds kinda weird but I just think she’s really great, and her husband died and she has no children, so I like too keep her company. She’s who I got Bubbles from, her cat had kittens and she let me keep one.”

Niall felt his heart swell at how happy Harry looked while he talked about the lady - Roxy, Harry told him later - he had a big goofy grin on his face he was clearly trying too hide. “Well that;s great, Haz. She probably appreciates it a lot.” Harry beamed at Niall and he swore he’s never seen someone look so happy.

 ”I hope so. I took her dancing once..” Harry says shyly. Niall smiles at him. “Oh really?” He says, signalling for Harry too continue, because Niall can tell he wants too.

“Yeah. Once she told me about how every Friday her husband took her for dinner and then they went dancing. She looked so happy yet sad at the same time when she told me about it, so two weeks ago on Friday I showed up at her house wearing a suit and told her I was gonna take her for dinner and dancing and you should have seen her face! She looked  _so_  happy, it was the second best thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“The second best thing? Whats the first?”

_‘you.’_

“Bubbles, of course.” Harry replies, if Niall hadn’t heard his thoughts before, he would have believed him, he looked very calm aside from the light pink of his cheeks.

“She is lovely isn’t she?” Niall says smirking.

\- x -

Harry’s house isn’t really small, its definitely not like a tiny cramped apartment you would think a 17 year old living on his own would have. But it isn’t exactly  _big_. 

He’s got a small opening at the door with a mat for shoes and a fair sized coat closet, a kitchen with a round golden wood dining table with four chairs around it in front of a window that looks out too the back yard, a fridge and other kitchen essentials, with an island (or ‘breakfast bar’ as Harry calls it) in the middle of it. There’s a small hallway closet that he keeps extra blankets and towels and cleaning supplies in across from the bathroom. The only bedroom is Harry’s which has a large Queen sized bed with a black comforter and white sheets and a black desk in the corner with a MacBook placed on top, a big sleek black dresser across from the bed with a flat screen TV on top of it. 

Harry’s living room is spacious, with a huge TV Niall swears must have costed more than his own house against the wall, 3 white couches that eat you alive when you sit in them - which makes a square - with a black coffee table in the center. All the walls are white and the floors are a dark brown hardwood flooring.

And, well, Niall feels more at home there than he does in even his own house. He never hesitates too just walk in without knocking, or eat whatever he can find. 

On more than one occasion Harry’s come home from visiting Roxy to find Niall curled up on the couch fast asleep with Bubbles in a ball somewhere on his body sleeping just as soundly. If he was awake, he would hear Harry thinking about how adorable he looks and how he just wants to kiss him and hold him.

\- x -

One day Harry hears a knock at the door from the kitchen where he’s cooking spaghetti, so he runs too the door and swings it open, expecting an annoying salesman of some sort, or someone asking him too join their church. But when he looks up he sees Niall, slumped over with messy hair and puffy eyes and pink cheeks.

“Are you okay, Ni? Why didn’t you just get the spare key and come in?” He asks, opening the door wider to let Niall step inside.

He sniffles a little and wipes at his face. “Uh, I didn’t really have the energy I guess, sorry if I interrupted something.”

“No, no, I was just making dinner, sit down. I’m just gonna go and turn off the burner then we can talk, okay?” Harry says giving Niall a quick hug before rushing into the kitchen and turning the knob to shut the burner off. He walks back into the living room and sits beside Niall in the middle of the couch. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t really wanna say. Either you wont believe me and think I’m crazy or you will believe me and think I’m crazy.”

“I wont think your crazy, Niall.”

“Yes you will! And I can’t have that, you’re my best friend, yeah I’m close with Louis and Liam and Zayn but I haven’t ever felt as close too them as I do with you, so I cant lose you.” Niall says, causing both boys too blush.

“Niall, I swear too you, on Bubbles life, nothing you say right now will ever make me go away.”

Niall hesitates, but Harry looks so genuine and worried that he cracks. “If I tell you, you have too stay quiet until I’m done okay? I know some of the things are gonna sound absolutely nuts but just hear me out, okay?”

Harry looks a little confused before nodding his head, waiting for Niall too carry on. “Okay,” Niall starts, pausing too think of how hes going to word this without sounding completely crazy. “Well, okay..my mom knows I’m gay right? Everyone knows I’m gay. And I’ve never heard her or my father ever..like, I don’t know, saying It’s wrong and I’m gross and all that horrible stuff you hear about you know?” Harry nods.

“Okay well, today when I got back from school I was telling my mom about something, I’d rather not say what…” he pauses, thinking about how he was actually telling her all these funny stories Harry told him when they were bored and definitely not paying attention too Mr.Barns in class that day. “…Then she just..she -” Niall stopped, starting too panic, he cant tell Harry this, he  _cant_. He’ll think he’s mental and never talk too him again.

“Niall, Ni, calm down, okay? Just slow down, you can tell me, It’s gonna be fine, I’m not going too judge you or anything, okay?”

“Please, please just keep an open mind and don’t freak out when I say this okay?” Niall turned too Harry, giving him a pleading look. Harry gave his own worried look back but just said ‘okay’ softly and rubbed circles into Nialls back.

“Okay, so I was telling her this stuff, nothing bad like ‘oh hey mom I met this guy on the way home and he tied me up to his bed and fucked the life out of me’ so I really didn’t see anything wrong…But then I started hearing her  _thinking_  about how she wishes I was normal and she didn’t deserve too have a son like this and it just, really really hurt.”

Niall waited a few seconds, then turned back to Harry to see him looking at him with confused eyes. “Okay, you said you heard her…thinking..about this?”

“Yeah, I hear people’s thoughts, ever since I was six.” Niall was surprised at how small he sounded.

“Niall..” 

“No Harry!” Niall cut him off, “I know what you’re going too say! That I’m crazy and I can’t hear what people are thinking and I should probably go to the hospital or some shit but I do! Louis, Liam and Zayn all know! They believe me!” 

“Okay! Okay, just calm down. They believe you?”

“Yes, and I can make you believe me too! Just think of something really random and I’ll repeat it.”

_‘january 2nd 1987’_

“January 2nd 1987.” Niall repeated.

Harry’s eyes widened a little in shock.  _‘september 20th 2009’_

“September 20th 2009.”

_‘mississippi’_

“Mississippi.”

‘holy fucking shit.’

“Yeah, my thoughts exactly.” Niall said dryly.

“How do you even deal with this? You didn’t meet any of the boys till you started high school, how did you deal with this alone till then?” Harry asked, he looked completely freaked out and Niall couldn’t blame him. It’s not every day your friend comes to you and says ‘hey mate I can hear every fucking thing your thinking’ so yeah, he gets it.

“I dunno, I just accepted it I guess. I figured this is part of me and I can’t change that. For a while when i was 12 I thought I was crazy and all that you know? But every time I would talk to someone, if I concentrated hard enough, I knew exactly what they were gonna say because they were  _thinking_  it first you know? So..yeah..” Niall trailed off.

“Holy shit! That means you could hear me thinking about..about you!” Harry looks worried and so so embarrassed, his face is bright red and his eyes are as wide as saucers.

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“Oh fuck! I’m sorry that must be so awkward and like I know you don’t think the same about me so just -“

“But I do.”

“What?”

“I do think the same about you. You’re funny and you make me laugh so easily and I can tell you anything without being judged and even when I’m upset about the stupidest shit you always know how to make me feel better. I like how warm you are when we cuddle and watch movies and I like how protective and fond you are of Bubbles, and I like how you visit Roxy as much as you can and do the littlest things just to make her smile because you  _care_. I like how bright your eyes get when you make someone laugh or smile or when Bubbles does something cute. I like when I wake up with a mouth full of your stupid curly hair and I don’t know I just like  _you_. You’re amazing and you don’t even know it, Harry.”

Niall is very, very red and he knows it because his face is absolutely burning. But Harry’s smiling at him so widely he doesn’t care at all.

“You’re an idiot you know?” Harry says still smiling.

“Why!?” 

“Because if you feel the same way, and you can hear what I’m thinking, you knew I like you, so you could have just made a move because you knew I wouldn’t reject you.”

“Oh.” Niall says blushing and smiling shyly. “I never thought of that..”

Harry lets out one of his extremely loud laughs and reaches out to wrap his arms around Nialls waist. He pulls him up and over and Niall situates his legs so he’s sitting on Harry’s lap with his legs wrapped around his hips and tangles his fingers loosely behind Harry’s head while Harry rubs the small of his back.

Harry smiles up at him and brushes his hair back off his forehead. “So, does this mean you’ll be my boyfriend?”

Niall smiles wider than Harry’s ever seen and his eyes are so bright he’s sure they could blind someone. “Yes,  _of course!_ “ 

Harry tilts his head up as Niall starts tilting his down and their lips meet in the middle. Its slow and soft and they’re not really getting into it because their both smiling and giggling like two year old’s.

When they pull back Harry tells Niall he can stay there as long as he wants, and he doesn’t have to go home till he feels comfortable. Niall giggles and pecks him on the lips because he  _can_. 

They spend the rest of the night tangled together with Bubbles in Harry’s bed with tea and watch a dozen chick flicks, and Niall hears Harry thinking about how moving was the best thing he’s ever done.

 


End file.
